Scott Curtis
Scott Curtis is the owner of Scottvison he is a 22 year old Church Worker the Youtube Channel follows his story and his life and adventures has he deals with everyday things which effect him. The Channel Follows Scott Curtis and around Twenty of his mate across there life and what can happen his mates are a mix of ages from older and younger than himself. Scott first video shows himselfs Making Jokes about his rival named Nick Green and showing him up on youtube. Nick Green is Scott rival and they do not get along alot of stuff is Targeted at Nick Green. Scott first big video which was his second video was filmed with the help of his mates Leanne Coles and Jade Chapel in the video Scott and Leanne acted out a video where Scott acted he was Nick Green and Leanne pretending to be the victim however with the fact Scott couldn't record and act at the same time he got Jade to film the video for him and they video had around 800 Views in a few weeks on youtube. Scott 3rd Video involved him showing off one of his creations once again aimed at Nick Green this time in a game basic on Pac Man which was named Pac Mac the objective was simple like Pac Man avoid the Ghost in this case Police Cars. Pick up the Raincoats and Clingfilm to make it on to the next level. This video didn't turn out to get as much notice as the last video. The 4th Video was Scott First blog telling you about the night of the party at the drunken crazy stuff at his party being his First Blog he tells on how he is going to try and improve his youtube channel. Also making better videos. The 5th '''Video shows Scott as he goes on his way to work at the Church and shows off some spray paint work of a Alien in the local Bus Stop in Buckfastleigh this one also didn't get many views apart from Locals. The '''6th '''video named Homemade Cross show Scott more art side of him making a Cross at Church out of Pins in the video he shows you what he has done and created. The '''8th Video shows Scott singing along the a classic video named Pizzaman and him doing his own verison the video didn't take off very well and its just him singing along to it. The '''9th '''video shows Scott on a bus racing his mate Roy Dart to Kingsteignton on the video Scott is trying to find which can get the 1 Mile from Newton Abbot to Kingsteignton quicker the bus or the bike. This is filmed in real time which sees Scott going most of the way on bus and the last part of the race on foot to where near Roy lives Scott beats him but only just this video did prove to get some very high interest. The '''11th '''video shows Scott along with Leanne and Jade quite drunk talking a bit confused about things and just recording themselfs talking being pretty drunk. Scott and Leanne Jade then turn the Camera off after going to sleep for the night. The '''12th '''video shows Scott as he heads back home after going down to the very end of St Luke Church Service in Buckfastleigh and his thoughts on the church and how it scared him watching the service and reminded him of it being a funeral however Scott is planning on coming back to St Luke Church again soon! The '''33rd '''video shows Scott and and also brings in Rachael Smith a mate of Scotts as they sing Lazy Town and act stupid in the video. The video didn't get any hits and hardly got notice. The '''34th '''along with the '''35th '''the '''36th '''and the video see just Scott and Rachael acting really bad in the videos just making fools of themselfs singing along to the videos one song is Nickleback.